Just Like Me, They Long to be, Close to You
by Spawn of Madness
Summary: Lunara Tal has two best friends, Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy, After retrieving a very troubling message things become a little awkward. Horrible Summary good story. Bones/OC


**HEY EVERYONE! Ok this is my first STAR TREK fic so noo flames please.. Ok hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek! I only own Lunara!**

Lunara Tal was laying on her bed skimming over the pages of one of her many Medical textbooks.

This one was titled 'History of Medicine'.

It was particularly focussed on techniques used by earth's past Doctors.

Old earth, or as Bones called it, 'the dark ages' was particularly boring to her.

There was a Test on Monday and Lunara had read all the books about twelve times each.

She was more than prepared, and she found herself with nothing to do.

Just then Lunara's roommate, Nancy, came dancing in and collapsed on the bed next to her.

Rolling over Nancy snatched the book out of Lunara's hands.

"I need the room tonight."

She said mischievously.

Lunara sighed.

"And what exactly do you expect me to do huh?"

She replied taking the book back and placing it on the shelf just above her headboard.

"I don't know, you could go out and have some fun or you could go crash with Leonard, I hear Jim is going out with Gaila so you two could hang or something?"

She grinned making an 'I know you wana' face.

"Ok first of all Leonard and I are just friends."

Lunara held up a finger.

"Second I think he's busy tonight so…"

"So what? Go make your move."

Nancy sat up next to her shoving her slightly in the direction of the door.

Lunara shook her head.

Nancy sighed in exasperation.

"Fine then cant you go stay with that tight ass brother of yours?"

"He's not a tight ass."

She punched her roommate in the shoulder.

"Whatever! Please can you just go somewhere tonight I promise I wont bring any more guys back for like a whole month! Please!"

Lunara sighed.

"Fine I guess I'll go see if Bones is up for a sleep over."

"That's sounds mildly dirty."

"Shut up!"

…..

Lunara slung the black bag over her shoulder.

"Please don't make a huge mess, and try to behave."

"Mmm… Define 'behave'." Nancy grinned.

"No alcohol and please for the love of god no barbeque sauce."

She pointed to a large stain in the grey carpet.

"Fine."

Nancy pouted, waving goodbye as the door hissed closed.

Sighing Lunara waked down the hallway and pushed the 'up' button on the elevator.

After waiting for forever the white doors opened and she let the ten people that had been crammed into it leave before entering the lift.

"Level 3."

She said, and the elevator lurched slightly as it ascended.

Exiting the lift she turned right and headed down the boring grey hallway, occasionally passing another student or professor.

She glanced out one of the large windows that ran all the way down the corridor.

Through the darkness she could see the lush green lawn covering the front of the academy.

A few red clad cadets wandered here and there across it.

As the clock hit 8:00 the campus lights flicked on, making it easier to see.

Lunara stopped in front of a room labelled 229 and pushed the 'door bell'.

When no one answered she pushed it again.

The action was greeted by a loud grunt of surprise and then followed by rustling and grumbling.

Just for fun she pressed it again.

"Hold your goddamn horses I'm comin!"

She smiled as the door hissed open.

A tall man with dark chestnut colored hair and red rimmed blue eyes stood in its frame.

He glared at her.

"Luna, some people like to sleep you know."

"Bones, it 8:00 you're the only one who was sleeping. Besides don't you usually hit the sack round 2:00 am?"

"Yeah only when Jim drags me out clubbing every night either as the designated driver cause he wants to get drunk, or he tries to get me drunk so he can set me up with some random girl."

He grumbled.

"Sorry bought that."

Luna shifted letting the handle of the bag slide off her shoulder so that it hung just above the floor at her side.

Leonard sighed.

"So how can I help you?"

"Well 'Doctor' I need a place to crash."

"Nancy kick you out again?"

"Any other reason I'd be disturbing your beauty sleep?"

"Well…"

He grinned at her.

Luna punched him in the arm.

Looking hurt and rubbing the spot where she'd hit him, Leonard stepped out of the way.

She smiled stepping into the room.

"Oh Jim's gonna be mad, you vacuumed."

Grinning gestured to his bed.

"You want the bed I can sleep on the couch, Jims not gonna be here tonight but I don't really think you wanna use his."

"No that's alright, you need the sleep more than I do, I'll take the couch."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Bones sighed.

"Well now that I'm awake, you want somthin to drink?"

"Sure."

She smiled dropping her bag next to the big white couch and sitting down.

After a moment he handed her a glass of amber liquid.

Sitting down next to her he brought the glass to his lips.

Sighing she laid back taking a sip of the whiskey.

"So what's new?"

"Nothing much, I'm way to prepared for the test on Monday, my roommate kicked me out and I find my self with nothing to do for the remaining weekend. What about you?"

"Pretty much the same except that I kicked Jim out."

Luna smiled taking another drink.

Leonard cleared his throat.

"So umm… Jim has somehow gotten me to go out with him tomorrow night and I was wondering if you'd like to come."

"I try not to judge." _(HA get it! See what I did there! GAY joke! Lol)_

She smirked at him.

"Shut up you know what I mean, so you wanna go or not?"

"Sure, wouldn't want you to suffer through another Andorian."

She laughed and he cringed.

One of the times that Jim and Bones had gone out Jim had tried to set Leonard up with some Andorian chick, didn't go so well…

"Please don't ever bring that up _ever _again."

Luna grinned at him then finished off her drink setting it down on the coffee table.

"You want another?"

"No I think sleep would be a good idea right about now."

"Kay."

He stood up and she quickly followed before he could get to the light switch.

"Hold on there doc."

Reaching up she planted a small kiss on his cheek.

She smirked at how red his face got.

"Night."

She collapsed on the couch and he turned out the lights, grumbling something about her heritage.

"Night."

_HAHAHAHAHHA Anyhoo next chap we are skipping to the club night LOL and the reason he's grumbling about her heritage is because she's half Vulcan! Lol she has pointed ears but the rest of her is some other alien that I made up hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!_


End file.
